


Why is Bucky a cat?

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, literally just cat bucky and steve cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loses a fight and gets an extreme punishment. Steve doesn't really mind, since he's not allergic to cats anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is Bucky a cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun fic I wrote on my phone. Cat Bucky tho.  
> Might add another chapter idk

Steve walked into the lab after he got an SOS from Jarvis, tired from a mission and curious. The only thing the AI shared was that it involved Bucky, which made him nervous. He looked between Tony, who was laughing into his hand. Natasha, who had her arms crossed and a pinched blank expression on. Thor, who was looking through an old and dusty book that wasn't from this universe. And Barton, who finished the semicircle around a lab table.  
"What's going on, what's the SOS?" Steve asked urgently, trying to see over their shoulders at the table.  
"Cap, whatever you do, don't be mad." Tony started, still a trying to hide his devilish grin.  
"No promises until I know what is go- where is Bucky?" He finally looked around the lab enough to find the rest of his team except Bucky.  
"Aha! Found it, transmutation and illusions!" Thor announced while Steve finally pressed through enough to see a bundle of black leather straps and dusty fabric. In the center, circled in the collar of the bulletbroof vest, was a brown cat. One arm was missing completely, instead a small lump of fur. It was asleep, it's ears twitching with each sound.  
"Are you telling me right now that that cat..." Rogers started, sweating under the collar of his uniform. Barton nodded and pointed  
"I'm afraid your boyfriend's been zapped into a cat."  
There was a moment of silence while Steve reeled in the new knowledge, his brow coming together in thought,  
"And why is Bucky a cat?"  
"Alas, my brother paid a visit to Midgard. Barnes-son fought honorably, like a true warrior, while lecherous Loki used magic. He did this to humiliate Soldier of the Winter. He will be the one to fix it."  
Steve nodded along during the story in disbelief, looking between Thor and the catform Bucky.  
Tony chuckled into his hand again,  
"Okay, no else is amused with the saying 'Lecherous Loki'?"  
Clint grinned and Tony pointed at him, giving him a thumbs up.

X

Steve laid on the couch with his arm over his eyes, enjoying the brief moment of quiet in the common floor. The floor was where most of the Avengers stay to work or just socialize. This was also the only floor that Bucky was allowed to roam in while in cat form. While he couldn't help but join in on the laughter of watching a cat erefuse cat food for human food, he was still desperate for things to be what they used to be.  
He sighed and felt a pressure move on the couch. Soft paws pressed against his legs and padded up his stomach. The weight stopped moving on his chest, instead laying down. When Steve didn't acknowledge the feline, he felt a paw on his forearm above his eyes. When he looked under his arm, Bucky was staring at him with the equally steely cat version of his eyes.  
Steve chuckled and moved his hand to rest on his small back, fingers scratching gently.  
"Still desperate to get ontop of me. Ow!" Steve flinched when he felt claws dig into his chest, still grinning. Bucky rose his paw to his mouth to lick the claws, staring at Steve. But he continued to pet him and scratch behind his ears, enjoying the warmth and comforting sounds of the feline's soft purrs.  
Eventually they fell asleep, Steve's hand still ontop of Bucky when he heard a camera clicking in the background. He opened his eyes to see Clint standing with the small camera and Natasha next to him with a small smile.  
"This is going on the Avengers facebook."  
Bucky howled at that, glaring cat eyes faced at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Headcanons?  
> Visit me at fuckyoudrdoom.tumblr.com


End file.
